Flush toilet is a daily-using household implement and everybody has much experienced in using it. The disadvantage of a conventional toilet set, which can most easily be seen, is that one has to manually pull the wrench with effort to accomplish the flush process, but he does often forget to do so. Such a disadvantage is rather psychological for one would rather not catch the lousy ordure and water in sight.
Another disadvantage of a known flush toilet is the usual mischief occurred in wrench and interior structure of the water box, resulting in either wasting water or failing to flush.
It is obvious that it would be highly desirable to contrive an automatic flush control setup which makes the user free from caring about the disgusting flush operation. Unfortunately, most past efforts made for this purpose are somewhat limited in the lever mechanism which seriously ruin the esthetic look of a toilet plastic art.